The curse of the WereDragon
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake knows the chances of a dragon surviving a Werewolf infection, he's been told that only two have survived, but the two died a long time ago. What happens when Jake is patrolling the city during a full moon.


The curse of the WereDragon

Chapter 1: little red riding dragon and the Werewolf

Jake's dragon form is season 1.

Disclaimer: American Dragon Jake Long does not belong to me.

Jake was lying under a tree in the park in New York City, the city that never sleeps. The home of the Empire State Building and the American Dragon.

It was just mere hours ago that he was informed that he would have to keep an eye out for a Werewolf during his nightshift, he was informed that if he were to spot the wolf shape-shifting human during a full moon, which happened to be tonight, that he was to talk to the wolf being and convince it to go to a spot where the rest of a Werewolf pack is. But no, the Werewolf just attacked him on sight and bites him causing the young dragon to get infected. Jake could remember it like it just happened a second ago.

_Flashback time!_

_Jake was flying around the city trying to find anything out of the ordinary, he flew over the park and that's when he saw the Werewolf. It was walking along the tree line when Jake landed next to it. The wolf being was taken by surprise so it swung its claws out at the fire breathing reptile, Jake jumped back out of range when the deadly weapons on a paw was an inch from his face. That would have been messy._

"_Woah! Watch the face watch the face! Don't you know how long it takes to make my face this amazing?!" Jake yelled with crossed arms over his chest. The Werewolf growled a warning. "I'm not here to fight anyway, I'm here to tell you that WOAH!" Jake ducked when the wolf tried to slash his face again. "Will you stop that?! I'm trying to tell you something!" he tried to reason with it but the Werewolf wasn't listening._

_The brown haired wolf tackled the dragon to the ground, it swung its claws at Jake again but he grabbed the wrist before it made contact with his face. He knew that the Werewolf's claws and teeth could rip right though dragon scales just as easy as puncturing them._

_Jake barely held the thick hairy arm at bay before being lifted off the ground and punched in the gut sending him back into a tree, cracking it in the process. He thought that he dislocated his backbone because his back didn't feel right anymore. He only had time to put his hands on his lower back and push to put it back into position when a furry face came into view and bite the area between his neck and shoulder, infecting him._

_Jake gasped in surprise and while acting on instinct, punched the Werewolf in the face making it fly back onto the dirt road, the hairy creature got up and limped away._

_Flashback end!_

So here Jake lies under the tree, bleeding, dying. Jake thought of everything that he was taught about Werewolf's and knew that the chance of a dragon surviving a Werewolf infection was about 0.1 to 99.9. But there has been at least two dragons recorded in history for surviving a Werewolf infection, but that was many years ago and the two dragons lived hundreds of years apart. Jake knew he would not survive so he just lay there under his tree looking up into the branches with little rays of light from the moon shining between the leaves. Jake's eyes slowly closed, he passed out.

**TIME SKIP: MORNING…**

Jake woke up in bed to the sound of his alarm clock, he shut it off then took a shower, I guess he didn't like the smell of dog on him. After his shower he leaned over his sink with his towel wrapped around the lower half of his body. _'What happened last night? I feel like I sprinted around the whole city and ran into a truck.'_ Jake slowly looked up into the mirror, he gasped as he was not expecting to see little hairs here and there spread out onto his chest, arms, and face, slowly retracting into his skin. His eyes were slits too, but not his normal red dragon eyes, but a disgustingly yellowish red color, and the slits were skinnier too.

A loud banging on the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts. "Come on Jake! I've been waiting for a half hour already!" said the 6 year old Haley, as she was really actually waiting for only five or ten minutes.

Jake went back to the mirror and continued to stare for a few seconds before all that has happened last night came rushing back to his mind, he groaned in pain and clutched his head. _'How could have I been infected by a Werewolf and survive? Wait, if I survived the infection, then that means…'_ Jake looked back at the mirror, his eyes returning to the normal human eyes while the rest of the hair returned back into his body, but not the hair on his head, that staid there. _'I'm a Werewolf and a dragon, I'm a…'_ Jake turned towards the door and unlocked it._ 'WereDragon.'_ Was his last thought before exiting the bathroom.

**TIME SKIP: ARRIVING AT SCHOOL, AT JAKE'S LOCKER…**

Jake was putting his stuff in his locker, getting the things he needs for the first class. He closed the small metal door and there was Rose behind the locker.

"Hi Jake." The girl greeted kindly while holding up her arm with the dragon birth mark on it. (Jake and Rose don't know each other's secret yet in this story)

"Hi Rose." Jake greeted dreamily.

"I was just wandering if you were open tonight?" Rose asked nervously.

Jake's smile faltered. "As much as I want to say yes, I can't. You know Gramps, always needing help around the shop." He lied.

"Oh, then maybe tomorrow night then?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Most likely." Jake smiled again.

The blond girl beamed. "Ok! See you later Jake!" Rose yelled as she walked away, giggling the whole time.

Spud and Trixie walked up to Jake. "Yo Jake, aren't yah feelin' like there is somethin' wrong 'bout that girl? 'Cause me an' Spud keep gettin' that feelin'." Trixie said wearily.

"Yeah." Jake said in his still dreamy state. Trixie snapped her fingers in front of his face, which brought him back to reality.

"And besides, what ar' yah really doin' after school? 'Cause me an' Spud have known yah long enough to know when yah lie." Trixie asked.

Jake looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Ok, I'm not going to Gramps's shop today, today's my day off. And it's not safe to say it here but a can say that I am going to the park and trying to figure out something new." He whispered quietly.

"Magical business?" Spud asked.

"Yes if you want to know just follow me and I'll show you." Jake said next.

**TIME SKIP: LEAVING SCHOOL, AT JAKE'S LOCKER…**

Jake was getting his things out of his locker when his head was shoved into it, Brad laughed at him. "That will teach you not to date my Roselicious." The jock said.

Jake could feel hair prickle out of his hands along with scales appearing on his face, he forced them away then ripped his head out of his locker and glared at the idiot/jerk of the school. "What do you want Brad?" he asked heatedly.

"I want you to stop going after my Roselicious." Brad said warningly.

"Her name is Rose you idiot." Jake said angrily, he could now feel hair and scales developing all over his body, he was grateful that they were all under his clothes.

It took Brad a couple seconds to understand what Jake said. "Hey, I'm not an idiot!" he yelled as he threw fist at Jake's face.

Jake ducked under the attack and pushed Brad to the ground, then he walked out of the school. His friends who just came around the corner followed with him.

**TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake, Trixie, and Spud just arrived at the park, they walked until they believed they were away far enough from the dirt road until Jake started his explanation.

"So yah tellin' us that yah had to find a Werewolf last night, and yah didn' even ask us if we would like to go?" Trixie said with anger in her voice and her hands on her hips.

"If I did bring you guys along you both either would have been killed or infected." Jake tried to reason with his friend.

"What do you mean?" Spud asked uncertainly.

Jake sighed and pulled down his jacket and shirt on his left to reveal a large still healing bite wound. Trixie and Spud gasped.

"Wow man, now you're like a Werewolf now, or a dragon and a Werewolf, oh I know, you're like now a WereDragon!" Spud exclaimed.

"Jakey, now yah can kick butt twice as hard now." Trixie said excitedly.

Jake put on a disbelieving look, "You kidding me?! I nearly died. Don't you guys know the chances of a dragon surviving a Werewolf infection?" he asked his now hyper friends.

"No." the two friends said together with worry for what the answer is.

"If you put the chances of a dragon living after a Werewolf infection on a scale from 0 to 100, it would be somewhere less than 1 I can guaranty you that." Jake said.

The two friends were horrified. "Dude, you have to tell someone about this, like Gramps and Fu!" cried a worried Trixie.

**TIME SKIP: 1 MONTH LATER…**

Jake was sitting on the roof of his house in the night, waiting for the moon to come out. The full moon. In the past month he has learned that he could still shift to his dragon form and that hair would grow out from under his scales making him look like a furry red scaled dragon. The hair itself is as black as the night sky but with a slightly green tint to it, he still has his green highlighted hair on the top of his head and still has the spiked up look to it.

It suddenly got brighter as the clouds rolled out of the way of the full moon, its dim rays of light shining brightly on Jake. He could feel his pupil get skinnier until it was a slit. A loud roar was heard all throughout the city.

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES LATER AT THE HUNTSCLAN BASE…**

The Huntsgirl was in the training room of the large building, the Huntsmaster approached her, "Huntsgirl, I've been informed that a very powerful magical creature that has not been spotted for many years has returned, you will accompany me on this hunt tonight." The clan leader said firmly.

"Yes Huntsmaster." Huntsgirl replied with loyalty etching in her voice.

**TIME SKIP: AT THE PARK 3 MINUTES LATER…**

A large creature was walking through the trees, uprooting them and throwing them to the side if they got in its way. The creature was a hairy dragon, red scaled, the hair on it was pitched black with a slight green tint to it, it has hair on its head that spiked up like a flame with green highlights. All the hair on the red scaled dragon poked out from under the scales making it look like some kind of wolf dragon hybrid. The eyes were a sickening yellow with a red tint to it and the pupils were slits.

The Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl just arrived to see their enemy rip an entire tree out of the ground and through it into a lake at least 20 meters away. They were intimidated by the being's pure body strength. "Is that what I think it is?" Huntsgirl asked in disbelief.

Huntsmaster grinned behind his mask. "Yes, it is, a WereDragon, a very powerful magical creature. For years the Huntsclan believed that there was an entire species of them and we tried to seek them out, but I know differently, since there was only two spotted in the history of the Huntsclan I know that either the two were the only two or there was a few others, their nothing but dragons infected with the Werewolf disease." The large male finished.

"The records say that the two were seen a few hundred years apart, yet the second one was spotted at least 200 years ago." Huntsgirl said. "Both were only seen once and they were completely different from each other, yet this one has a strong resemblance to the American Dragon." She continued.

"Yes, now that you mention it I am starting to see the similarities. If this truly is the American Dragon then that could be a big problem." Huntsmaster said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" Huntsgirl asked in wonderment.

"If the American Dragon were to become a WereDragon then who knows how much more powerful it has become." The leader answered her question.

"Then lets kill it while it is still unaware of us." The teenage girl said with confidence. But she was a little frightened of the fact that her arch foe could be the WereDragon, if it was him then he certainly got bigger, his arms and legs a foot longer and his height increased by 2 feet, his torso a little wider and taller by a foot, the tail now a half meter longer, the talons longer and sharper, hair pushed out from under the scales. She did not know how powerful the thing is, for all she knows is that it only had to look at her and she'll fall over dead. She and the Huntsmaster crept up behind it from behind trees and large bushes until they were close enough to get an accurate shot from their huntstaffs.

They were about to lay waste on the creature when "You both should start talking quieter when stalking your enemy, I could've heard you both from the other side of the park." The WereDragon said as it turned around to face them, Huntsgirl saw the eyes, the disgusting yellow eyes. Now she realizes, what fear truly is.


End file.
